Os Trêis Ispião Dimais
by Suzi Herbas
Summary: Harry Póti, Rôni Whisky e Miôni Gandhi eram garotos normais até seram chamados para participar de uma agência de ispião. Agora eles serão alunos da Escola de Truques de Magia de Róguarts e terão que descobrir quem é o misterioso vilão que gosta de se fant


Capítulo 1 – Harry Póti

Harry Póti era um menino órfão que perdeu os pais, ou seja, eles morreram. Assim, foi viver com seus tios insuportáveis e seu primo Rabicó, que vivia enchendo seu saco. Uma vez seu primo lhe deu um tapão na cabeça:

-Pedaaaaaala Robinho!

Harry Póti bateu a cara no poste e ficou com uma cicatriz em forma de bicicleta no meio da testa.

De qualquer modo, Harry estava cansado de ser maltratado pelos seus tios e Rabicó. Por isso, ele sempre teve esperança de sair de vez daquela casa. Ele até praticava boxe nas horas vagas pois sabia que um dia suas habilidades seriam úteis para uma possível vingança. Hum... mas foram úteis para outra coisa que ele nem imaginava que poderia acontecer...

Era uma manhã de sol muito ensolarada (e o sol tava muito quente aquele dia) e seu primo Rabicó estava dando o escândalo diário de cada dia:

-Eu quero um patinete da Barbie!

-Meu filho, não tem PB Kids aberta nessa hora não! Que tal a gente ir pro clube e comer bolinho de bacalhau?

-Não! Aquele clube sempre tá cheio de gente na piscina rasa e nunca tem espaço pra mim. Eles também não me deixam passar bronzeador porque suja a piscina e eu não quero estragar a minha escova!

-Já sei! Que tal a gente ir pro zoológico?

-É! Eu quero ver os pingüins africanos!

-Mas não existe pingüim africano, coisinha txutxuca da mamãe!

-...

Bem, depois disso decidiram ir ao zoológico. Enquanto Rabicó se produzia, o tio de Harry o chamou num canto e disse:

-Olha aqui muleque, você só ta indo com a gente pro zoológico porque eu não quero que fique sozinho em casa.

-Por que?

-Porque você pode mexer no kit de beleza de Rabicó e se o batom e a sombra tiverem fora do lugar ele vai quebrar a casa inteira!

-Mas eu juro que eu não mexo! Eu só quero assistir a turma do Didi!

-Não! Você também não pode assistir TV!

-Droga...

E foi assim que aconteceu. Mesmo que a turma do Didi fosse insuportável e super idiota, não era pior que aturar Rabicó cantando no carro:

-Cinco patinhos foram passear; além das montanhas para brincar...

Harry não sabia o que era pior: a música ou a voz do primo. Ele levou um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade olhando ao redor à procura de alguma coisa que lhe distraísse. Tudo o que viu foi a bolsa vermelha da Hello Kitty que Rabicó trouxera e estava aberta ao seu lado deixando à mostra um monte de bolinho Ana Maria. Um deles estava sendo usado como microfone:

-...mas só quatro patinhos voltaram de lááááá!!! Quatro patinhos foram passear...

Ao chegar no zoológico, Rabicó desceu do carro e saiu saltitando. Quando Harry saiu do carro, desanimado, viu seu primo perguntando a um segurança:

-Onde estão os pingüins africanos?

Harry andou... andou... andou...

Andou... andou... andou...

E pra não pensar que estava perdido entrou no primeiro lugar que viu à sua frente: "Alojamento dos répteis". Até que ele viu uma cobra gigantesca que estava encarando-o como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa:

-Ei, psiu!

-Ein?

-É você mesmo, olha, eu tenho que dar um aviso importante!

-É mesmo? De onde você é?

-Brasil.

-Uau, que massa! É verdade que lá tem jacaré atravessando a rua?

-Não...

-Então é verdade que todo mundo que mora lá se chama Tarzan e Jane?

-Escuta, eu só tô perdendo meu tempo aqui porque... eu não agüento mais, seu desgraçado!

-Hã?

-Não, não é com você... foi meu rabo que deu nó pela quadragésima sétima vez... o que eu queria dizer era... você corre um grande perigo!

-Perigo? Perigo de quê?

-Eu não posso dizer... mas tome muito cuidado pois as pessoas nem sempre serão o que lhe parecem ser...

-Não entendi...

A cobra se afastou e deixou Harry morrendo de curiosidade. Como ele ficou super entediado, resolveu sair do alojamento dos répteis para começar a procurar seus tios ou então ele teria que voltar pra casa de buzu. Ao sair de lá ouviu uma musiquinha distante estilo telettubies, mas não conseguiu identificar qual era. Quando andou mais, viu uma pequena multidão em volta de alguma coisa cor-de-rosa que estava em cima de um mini-palquinho. Chegando mais perto, viu seus tios comendo acarajé sentados num banquinho e segurando a bolsinha de Rabicó. Então finalmente ele ouviu a musiquinha:

-Eu amo você; você me ama; somos uma família feliz; com um forte abraço e um beijo que te dei; meu carinho é praaaaaaa vooooocêêêêêêê!!!!!!!

Em cima do mini-palquinho havia alguém vestido de Barney. Esse alguém estava cantando a musiquinha que Harry ouvia e pulava agitando os braços. Ao lado de Barney, Rabicó rebolava desajeitado com a mão na cintura, usando uma viseira no formato de um boto rosa e segurando um balão com uma foto de um flamingo em que estava escrito: "Salvem a natureza!".Ele também cantava a plenos pulmões:

-Você me ama, yeah! Somos uma família feliz, uhuuuu!!!

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Havia algo na música que o deixava ansioso para juntar-se àquele monte de criancinhas felizes que faziam uma coreografia tipo Rouge como se estivessem no melhor momento de suas vidinhas coloridas. Até que ele olhou nos olhos de Barney. Apesar da máscara estar meio deformada, aqueles olhinhos de mentira e aquela musiquinha transmitiam uma mensagem tipo: "Vem dançar comigo, amiguinho!".

E Harry começou a se aproximar, ansioso para dançar também. Na pressa de chegar até Barney, tropeçou num poodle-micro-toy que estava vestido de super homem e caiu de cara no chão, partindo os seus óculos ao meio. Míope e sem enxergar nada, tudo o que via era uma mancha cor-de-rosa mexendo pra lá e pra cá. Mas algo muito estranho aconteceu: a voontade de dançar aquela coreografia digna de Xuxa só para Baixinhos II acabou a partir do momento em que ele não via o rosto de Barney.

Mas porque aquelas crianças estavam dançando feito Raíssa num baile funk com aquelas carinhas de alegria? Será que elas estavam... hipnotizadas? Sim, era isso! Mas Barney parecia ser tão bonzinho... pensando bem... porque a máscara dele estava deformada na frente?

Enquanto estava imerso em pensamentos, um buraco negro abriu-se aos seus pés, fazendo com que Harry caísse desesperado em direção ao desconhecido...

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
